


消遣時光

by msakira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira





	消遣時光

　　Remus有點搞不懂這個下午是怎麼變成這樣的。  
　　  
　　假日的午後，有很好的陽光微熱的氣溫但偶有陣陣送涼的風，還帶來些焦香的餅乾甜味。他那後天養成的電視兒童就坐在鋪了毯子的起居室地上，背倚著沙發，左手臂搭在Remus的腿上。電視裡的聲響不足以大到干擾他的閱讀，以致於當Sirius將它給關掉時他也沒有注意到。  
　　  
　　當Remus感到兩個膝蓋被緊緊握住時，視線快速的下移讓他眼前畫面短暫的模糊了一小塊，砰的一聲他一屁股坐在一塊癟平的抱枕之上，看來有人預謀已久；現在他的視線跟Sirius齊平了，那本原先抱著的書被拋飛在沙發上，正想伸手去搆它卻被Sirius給打斷。  
　　  
　　他親親他，然後在吻的間隙他說：「我個人覺得，」他把Remus的兩膝曲起向旁邊推開，跪坐著把自己給擠進了對方的雙腿之間。「這麼棒的下午，把時間花在閱讀我的身體一定比那些死板板的書來得有趣。」他一邊說，一邊裝模作樣的擺弄著自己的身體。  
　　  
　　Remus可沒有客氣的笑出聲來，他側過頭中斷這個吻。「我總有一天要為了養成你如此自滿的個性付出代價的，是吧？」他嘴唇輕觸著Sirius耳廓這樣說，「而且提醒你一下，我們熱心的房東太太今天可沒有出門。」  
　　  
　　Sirius似乎很享受Remus在耳邊低語的感覺，他用耳朵蹭了蹭對方的嘴，回道：「今天是她的烘焙日，不會有時間來看熱鬧的。」當然Remus早聞了出來，這下他的視線轉向了他們眼前的壁爐，Sirius簡直像讀了心一樣馬上接話，「再加碼一個保證：我已經跟Prongs達到共識今日絕不打擾彼此的午間活動。」  
　　  
　　Remus忍不住翻了個白眼，「真的希望你們兄弟間的交流到此為止啊。」  
　　  
　　然而Sirius在耳邊繼續催促著，「只是給你一個打發下午的提議而已。」  
　　  
　　Sirius的嗓音比以往還要低沉了點，那是他慣用了的暗示方式；昭示著稍後一場緩慢而綿長的性愛，那讓Remus覺得有些喉嚨發緊。其實這還不是Remsu最喜歡打發時間的方式，不過很近了，非常接近。  
　　  
　　他低低的嗯了一聲回應，Sirius的雙手與唇就簇擁了上來。Sirius前傾了身體壓上，Remus順勢後仰著，讓背抵在沙發的邊緣處；他在Sirius的身下小幅度的扭動著，調整好讓自己舒服的姿勢，也好讓Sirius的吻抵達得更深。  
　　  
　　捧著自己臉頰的手在親吻間慢慢滑下，Sirius用一手的拇指愛撫著Remus耳垂與面頰間細膩柔軟的皮膚，另一手靜默的沿著他的脖頸一路滑到清瘦的胸膛，隔著Remus因久穿而磨得有些太薄太服貼的棉布睡衣，輕捻著他已經微微挺立的乳頭。  
　　　  
　　那成功的讓Remus喘出一聲稱得上響亮的呻吟。  
　　　  
　　Renus是個安靜的情人，在各種方面的意義上來說。於是想盡辦法把他給弄出點聲響來一直都是Sirius樂此不疲的畢生志願一樣。這點Remus倒很願意配合，他們試過一些下流的枕邊情話，不得不說效果的確不錯，特別是在幾個Sirius趕著到魔法部報到前，必須迫在眉睫的來一下的那種早晨。　  
　　  
　　不過這次Sirius不那麼想了，他似乎打定了主意要用非常緩慢磨人的方式來折騰他。他臉上的神情那麼從容不迫，只有額上沁出的汗以及淡淡的潮紅告訴Remus，他跟自己一樣處在緊繃的邊緣了。  
　　  
　　Remus決定做推進下一步的那個。他稍微抵開Sirius，伸手把自己的T恤向上翻捲起來。當他把自己從衣服裡給掙脫出來後看見Sirius滿意的表情，他雙手握在Remus腰間輕輕出力，反常的惜字如金指示著，「起來。」  
　　  
　　Remus順從的挺腰，好讓他借力一口氣把自己給推到沙發上坐著。Sirius跪坐起身，又用那種不容拒絕的態勢向他吻了過來，他用Remus最喜歡的角度舔弄著他的嘴角直到Remus的整個腰背都癱軟密合在柔軟的沙發椅上。  
　　  
　　Sirius開始後撤，離開Remus的嘴唇，用自己的親吻取而代之先前雙手走過的路線。對於那些深淺不一的傷疤，Sirius的吻總是多了幾分照顧；他曾經取笑過他的戀疤癖，要是對方當時情緒夠高，他就會說些噁心肉麻到連事後自己想起都會害羞的話（比如說，不，我是戀Remus癖）。他吻過的地方刻意留下十分潤澤的津液，他甚至用細長的手指在Remsu身上把那些唾液給塗抹開來。Remus幾乎閉起眼，捧著那顆在他腰腹間亂竄的黑色腦袋，偶爾小心翼翼的替他撥開擋在眼前的額髮。  
　　  
　　輕柔穿梭在Sirius髮間的手突然緊攏了起來，這次換Sirius低哼出不滿的咕噥。他的鼻尖拱在Remus的下腹，牙齒還在和他睡褲上的那圈鬆緊腰帶抗爭。Remus非常體貼的微微撅起了臀部，Sirius很快的兩手併用就將他的睡褲給扯了下來。  
　　  
　　Sirius後退坐回自己的腳跟，伸出一隻手在Remus的大腿根部摩娑著。有著粗糙指紋的姆指劃過了那小塊緊繃的白色棉布短褲，滑過那塊已經被前液微微浸潤的動情的證明。Sirius用非常靜謐的微笑與珍視的眼神看他，不知怎地Remus覺得有些不好意思起來。  
　　  
　　是一聲非常細微的聲音分散了他們對彼此的注視，兩人不約而同的望向那依舊虛掩著的門板。沒有動靜。於是Sirius先開口了：「繼續？」，而Remus想都沒想，「是的，繼續。請你。」  
　　  
　　那個私密的微笑回到Sirius的臉上，他向前靠近，彎背低下頭讓自己的吻印上Remus緊繃得太過的下身。他轉動自己的頭，讓Remus下腹處稀疏的毛髮撓著自己的鼻尖，他輕輕的嗅聞著屬於Remus的味道，甚至探出了舌尖舔弄著底褲下勃起的形狀，讓自己的唾液把那塊布料色澤弄得更深更溼潤。  
　　  
　　Remus抬起手遮掩住雙眼。他覺得那畫面再多看一秒他可能就支持不了這麼久了。像是解讀到這個動作下的意義一樣，Sirius得意的低低笑了出來，喉嚨發出來的震顫直抵Remus硬到開始發疼的性器之上，他難受的嚎了一聲。這可真是一點幫助都沒有。  
　　  
　　終於等到Sirius善心大發，他拍拍Remus的臀部，手指探入他的褲腰一把將那條底褲給褪下。突如其來的涼氣拂來讓Remus整個人顫慄了一下，他重新睜開眼，放下兩條手臂用肘部把上半身給抬高了一點。

　　趴在他身下的Sirius目不斜視的看著他，視線膠著在Remus的身上像是被黏綢的蜜給裹住動彈不得一樣。他的手卻懶洋洋般漫不經心的扶住Remus已經非常濕潤的傢伙，Remus看著他把它給貼向自己的唇邊，一點點地將Remus給含了進去。  
　　  
　　他所謂的自制力差不多至此已經潰不成軍。Remus又往後倒了回去，難以控制的屈起膝，一雙細瘦的小腿就掛在Sirius的肩窩處，把他給圈了起來。他本想抱怨來著，相比起已經一絲不掛的自己Sirius穿戴得太整齊；不過Sirius總是能把口活這事做得很棒、太棒了，轉移了他的注意力；他的舌頭靈活的舔吮著自己，當他試著吞進深處時喉間的收縮幾乎把Remus弄得眼角泛出淚水。  
　　  
　　當Remus開始有些失神的時候他隱約聽見細碎的聲響，像是撕開什麼包裝袋的聲音。他嚥了口水，偏過頭瞄向Sirius，那人正刻意的在Remus能清楚看見的範圍內擺弄著自己漂亮骨感的手指，那上頭沾染了濕滑閃透著水光的液體。  
　　  
　　Remus的喘息又重了一點。他根本懶得去問這人是從何處變出那小小一包的潤滑劑來，不過Sirius向來是個熱心解答的人。他輕輕咬了一口Remus大腿內側的皮膚，低聲說道：「有備無患啊，親愛的Moony。」  
　　  
　　他原本想好要反駁的說詞都被硬生生吞了回去，當Sirius的食指帶著冰涼的液體抵向自己股間的時候，他所能反饋給他的只是如同幼獸般細碎的哽咽了。他的手指在那圈肌肉上試探性的輕輕按壓，一點點的推送進去。Remus的後腳跟難忍的狠狠壓向Sirius的背，對方卻絲毫不覺一樣。  
　　  
　　「Moony，放鬆。」他誘哄般的說，一面撫摩Remus的大腿，引導他向兩旁擺放好讓自己為Sirius敞得更開。  
　　  
　　當他試著聽話照做的時候所得到的回報，是Sirius一整根沒入的食指，他在那兒淺淺的抽送，時不時地微微彎曲指尖，探秘似的尋找那個幾欲令人崩潰卻又愉悅的小點。Sirius又擠落一些潤滑在他的手指和Remus交合的地方，準備放入第二根手指。此時已經變得容易得多，甚至能容許他在溫熱的甬道裡小幅度的展開兩指為Remus準備。  
　　  
　　他用眼神向Remus遞出詢問，直到對方從失神的狀態回復過來。Remus覺得自己準備得夠好了，便點了點頭。一下子Sirius笑容亮了起來，他將Remus纏緊的雙腿從肩上放下來，向後坐開一點，開始有條不紊的脫下自己的衣服。  
　　  
　　他忍得也很難受，所以甩開牛仔褲的進程慢了一點，Remus有點好笑又有點過意不去的幫了一把，直至兩人終於裸裎相對。Sirius盤腿坐好，拍了拍自己的大腿，溫柔的叫他。「到這邊來。」  
　　  
　　Remus感覺自己的雙腳有些發軟了，他從沙發滑下，然後跨騎上Sirius窄窄的髖骨。他讓雙膝跪在柔軟的毛毯上，毯子弄得他有些發癢，但對膝蓋緩減了壓力，這就是他們說什麼到了夏天也不把這塊厚地毯收起來的原因之一，而他們的房東不需要知道這個。  
　　  
　　現在他比Sirius高了一點點，難得冒出的控制權似乎來到自己身上，他充滿占有欲的捧起Sirius的臉吻上去。他主導著這個吻而另一半的工作交由Sirius，他扶著自己已然挺立的勃起，引導著Remus緩緩沉下。  
　　  
　　進入的那刻他們的呼吸都重重的停頓了一下，Remus的雙腿在發顫，就僵立在那兒，額頭緊靠著Sirius的，大口的喘氣以致於開始有了整個空間都是他的回音的錯覺。Sirius溫柔的撫摸著他緊聳的背，唇貼著唇低聲告訴Remus，「沒關係的」、「你可以的」。  
　　  
　　他一邊哄著他，握著他腰際的手一邊慢慢加重力道，讓對方一點點的吞沒自己，一直到Remus窄小的臀部和自己的大腿根緊緊地貼合一起。Sirius對他笑了起來，鼓勵似的給他一個純潔的頰邊親吻，「等你覺得可以的時候，就動吧。」  
　　  
　　Remus沒有等得太久，他只是稍微調整了下位置，讓自己的胸膛貼緊Sirius的，兩手鬆鬆的在他頸後交握。他緩緩的跪直身來，在一點點抬高臀部的同時感覺Sirius的性器一寸寸退離自己。他感受得到在抽出的過程中他環抱著的Sirius的軀體輕微顫慄，也感受得到體內裹挾著Sirius溫熱搏動的脈絡。那並不太痛，只是有一些奇異的充實感，正是那股飽脹的充實感催促著他跪坐回去，再直起身來，來回反覆。  
　　  
　　「Sirius，幫我個忙，」Remus幾乎是用氣音在說話了，「出點力。」  
　　  
　　Sirius咧開了嘴，「樂意之至。」  
　　  
　　他十指扣緊Remus的腰，扶著他向上移動，比Remus所想的更多，他繼續推著Remus幾乎讓自己完全退出，只剩頭部堪堪抵在他的穴口處，才又重重的拉下貫穿他。Remus掙扎著想要爬起但他沒有允許，他按著他的腰深深的碾磨，以致於他們交合的地方發出令人有些窘迫的聲響。Sirius反覆著這一串動作，用一種極其緩慢的速度進行著，他目光炯炯的望著Remus的臉好像他決定了準備把整個下午都用在做這個上。這個想法付諸結果的可能性讓Remus的下腹竄上一股尖銳的快意，他有些害怕也有些為之興奮。  
　　  
　　隨著Sirius每一次越來越深重的抽送，Remus呻吟聽起來近似嗚咽了。他的雙腿微微痙攣，開始放慢了腰間晃動的速度。Sirius很快就發覺，他捏捏Remus的大腿，試著安撫每一股緊繃的肌肉。「使不上力了？」Remus有些脫力的點點頭，感覺到Sirius正慢慢的退出自己，將自己向後放倒在那張毯子上面　  
　　  
　　「你真該多做點運動了。」在Remus扭動著適應身下毛毯帶來的搔癢感時Sirius戲謔道。他俯下身來，兩手撐在Remus耳邊。Remus轉頭啃了他手腕一口，「好吧，那讓我們來看看你的表現，『破壞氣氛先生』。」  
　　  
　　那個Remus不想明說但十分喜愛的自滿笑容又爬回Sirius的嘴角。Sirius的手游移到他雙腿邊，像是在掂量似的托了托他的大腿根部，一路向上推著，Remus被屈折起來，直至雙腳掛在對方肩上。Remus安靜地等待著，等著Sirius沉下身來，再一次緩慢的進入他。  
　　  
　　午後變得柔和的光線斜斜的從窗邊跌落進來，那些細小的粉塵在他們晃動時捲起了小小的氣流，像是粉金色的小小旋風四處撲騰著，最終碰碎在他們身上。他看著那些汗水和光影在Sirius身上玩弄出來的把戲；Sirius被日光染淡了的長長的睫毛、Sirius被鑲上一圈光暈微微汗溼的頭髮。Sirius就像被那與他姓氏迥然不同的明亮給點亮了一樣。  
　　  
　　他看著居高臨下的Sirius，對方已然十分享受般的闔起眼睛。一股太過熾熱的情緒在他胸膛膨脹起來。Sirius。朋友。夥伴。情人。伴侶。他迷亂的伸長了脖頸去吻著他的髮際，「Sirius……」放任那些事後想起來他也會覺得羞赧的話語溜了出來，「你如此完美。」  
　　  
　　他告訴自己不去想他何德何能。他值得得到這一切。他就是值得。這就是為什麼Sirius愛他。  
　　  
　　他聽見Sirius輕淺的氣息與低低的笑聲落在自己的鎖骨之上。「傻子。」他啃咬著Remus那處柔軟的皮膚，「在我眼裡，」伴隨著一次次更深更重的頂弄，「你也是一樣。」  
　　  
　　Remus微微地笑，覺得已經滿足得不能再更多了。於是他們都沒再說話，彼此身體的熱度、安靜的喘息與那些親密無間的吻可以訴盡所有。  
　　  
　　Sirius從喉間逸出幾聲悶哼，Remus知道這個訊號。他任由自己痠軟的雙腳從Sirius肩頭向兩邊慢慢滑下，讓Sirius用肘彎抵在了他的膝窩把自己打得更開。這樣的角度讓Sirius推進的更深，幾乎每一次的抽送都準準地擦到了那個甜蜜的點。  
　　  
　　那種近乎疼痛而銳利的快感在他的下腹蓄積起來，湧向四肢百骸。那感覺就像自己被Sirius、被各種情緒給填得滿滿的了。再多一點點，也許他就能死在這場名為高潮的爆炸了。  
　　  
　　他感覺到Sirius在他身上抽送的速度開始失去節奏，變得又急又重。Remus試著伸出手捧住Sirius的顴骨，在狂亂的擺動下堅持地將那些汗溼的瀏海向後推去。他們抵著彼此淋漓而光滑的額頭不可思議的輕輕蹭著。「來吧，」他敬畏般地貼向Sirius微啟的唇喃喃地說，「都給我。把你的一切都給我。」  
　　  
　　Sirius像孩子般細細而低不可聞的咽出聲來。他的臀部狠狠的推送了一次又一次，直到Remus的腰背拱成了漂亮的弧線，直到自己的腳趾難忍快意的蜷縮起來。破碎的呻吟散落四處，高潮來得像是溫熱的夏日雷雨驟然而至。  
　　  
　　Sirius氣喘吁吁的倒臥在他身上，他還在輕輕的發顫。Remus不急不徐的撫摸著他的背脊，等著彼此高潮後過度敏感的身體放鬆下來，等到Sirius慢慢的退出身來，躺到Remus身側。他一手支起自己的下顎，一手把Remus的臉扳向自己。他細心地用姆指抹去頰上的汗水，偶爾交換幾個親吻。一股無從而來的羞澀冒了出來，他們有默契的不多說話，安靜地享受那股暖洋洋的餘韻，以及那些親密的小動作。

　　Sirius的手緩慢游弋到他頸後懶洋洋的扯弄著他的髮尾，Remus順勢窩到了對方的頸窩，他最喜歡的位置。那舒服得幾乎要讓Remus打起呼嚕了。  
　　  
　　「嘿。」Sirius又扯了一下，「去沖個澡再睡，你這個懶蟲。」他乾脆把Remus的褐髮一陣亂揉，想督促他起身。但偶爾總有意外。那扇沒掩實的門又有了聲響。  
　　  
　　「小伙子們，」起居室的門被敲響，但勉強算盡責沒有應聲而開，只不過是他們的房東太太，在門外。「開心的下午？今天的點心烤得太多了，我想你們會想要一些？」  
　　  
　　「放門外就好Mrs.Cole！」Sirius彆扭的扭過頭去，「我們現在不方便，妳大概知道吧。」  
　　  
　　Remus給了他一拐子，但Sirius還是樂乎乎的大喊，「Remus說謝謝！」  
　　  
　　終於他們謝過並送走房東太太。（並且保證門後的光景比Padfoot搗亂後的現場還難以承受，『而且我們真的已經把Padfoot送回親戚家了！別進來！』）  
　　  
　　Sirius回過頭來望著Remus，濕潤而閃亮亮的眼神顯示著此人難得的害羞時刻已經遠去，充滿感染力的笑容在他臉上跳躍著。「一起去洗澡？還是來杯茶？我們有Mrs.Cole最棒的餅乾！然後我們可以去煩Prongs其實我超想打斷他的午間──」  
　　  
　　Remus用最拿得出手的吻技來讓他閉嘴。  
　　  
　　什麼都可以等，Remus在他唇邊喃喃地說。即使門外有最誘人的點心、即使他們身上那些黏糊糊的體液再不清掉就會在半小時後變得惱人，Remus還是想讓一切都緩一緩，再等等。  
　　  
　　Sirius一定又是讀了他的心了，因為他的手腳像章魚般緊緊地纏了上來，用最慵懶也是Remus最喜歡的方式擁著他，用那些細碎的親吻傾訴著：這就是你最棒的消遣時光。在我們不必忙著拯救世界的時候，有最好的情人與一場完美的性愛，想要喘口氣我們就抱著擁著美美地睡上一覺，什麼都可以等可以再安排，一切如你所願。  
　　  
　　

　　END


End file.
